


Free Period

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco spend free period together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Period

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Harry and Draco approached the seventh floor quietly and carefully. They stood a couple of feet apart and peeked around corners to make sure the hallways were empty. Finally they reached the stretch of hall where the room of requirement was hidden. Harry smiled at Draco before pacing in front of the room three times, concentrating hard.

They fell through the door together and quickly shut it behind the,. Draco chuckled and motioned to the corner, “Thinking about Herbology again Potter?”

Harry looked at the plant in the corner and blushed slightly. “We’ve got a big essay due in two days...”

Draco shook his head and stepped closer to the other man. “well I hope you can stop thinking about mandrakes long enough to enjoy this free period.”

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Oh, I think I can manage.” He leaned forward and kissed Draco passionately. As they kissed their hands wandered freely, finding all the spots they knew would drive the other wild with desire.

They moved toward the bed on the other side of the room, only breaking the kiss to remove clothing along the way. Soon they were both undressed and lying on the bed with Draco on top. They kissed lazily for a moment before Draco remembered they only had a short period of time before the next classes started.

Draco took the lead, summoning over the lube and squeezing some onto his hand. He ran the hand down Harry’s body and carefully pressed one finger into the other man. Harry moaned into the kiss and Draco quickly prepared him. “Now, Draco,” Harry demanded, needing the blond in him as soon as possible. Draco slathered the extra lube from his hand onto his erection and slowly pushed into Harry, moaning at the heat and tightness. He started a fast and furious pace, stroking Harry in time with his thrusts.

They kept up this rough pace for several minutes but it was still too soon that Harry fell over the edge, quickly followed by Draco. The blond collapsed forward onto the brunet and they lay in a sweaty heap for a long moment. Then suddenly the bell announcing the end of their free period rang.

The boys shared a quick look of mild terror before jumping up and starting to dress. They put on their clothes in silence, knowing they only had a couple minutes before their next class. A moment later they stood, fully dressed, by the door. Draco leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. “I’ll see you after dinner, lover.”

Harry nodded his head, still in a daze from his orgasm; it always took the brunet longer to recover. Draco put a hand on the handle of the door. “I think you’ve got it on backwards,” he said, nodding towards Harry’s pants before quickly exiting the room.

Harry looked down at his pants and sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
